


Three Steps To Heaven - Ianto's POV 1/2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Just a little ficlet that came to me on the bus this morning while listening to 'Three Steps To Heaven' sung by Eddie Cochran ... my music collection is rather eclectic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps To Heaven - Ianto's POV 1/2

  
**Title:** Three Steps To Heaven  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Just a little ficlet that came to me on the bus this morning while listening to 'Three Steps To Heaven' sung by Eddie Cochran ... my music collection is rather eclectic!  
 **Warnings:** Mostly fluff ...  
 **Spoilers:** If you look hard enough you might recognise references to 'Fragments', 'Small Worlds' and 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'  
 **Rating:** PG 

Step One - Finding 

  


Ianto entered the small flat he'd rented and flopped down on the rather uncomfortable bed with a smile on his face, the first part of his mission was complete.

  


Not only had he found the infamous Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood three he'd finally made an impression on him good enough to get him a job and it was obvious that the older man was attracted to him, that would make everything so much easier.

  


Step Two – Falling

  


Ianto couldn't miss the mood the Captain was in when he returned to the hub, the rest of the team it seemed weren't talking to him and when he stormed off up to his office and slammed the door shut Ianto could barely wait a minute before heading up after him.

  


The sadness in Jack's face, voice when he relaid the tale of the events of the afternoon made him realise something, first that he hated to see the Captain feeling so sad over a decision he'd made to save the world.

  


And second, that he wanted to anything to help help him get through the next few hours, that he cared for this man more than he had ever thought possible, to be there for him when no-one else would.

  


Step Three – Loving

  


Curling against his lovers warm body Ianto breathed in the mingling scents of Jack's pheromones, their combined sweat and the aroma of their sexual encounter hanging heavy in the air.

  


Sliding his hand over Jack's chest to rest upon his heart he could feeling beating as rapidly as his own beneath the palm, when the Captain's hand covered his and he felt a small kiss to the top of the head he couldn't stop the small smile that played on his lips.

  


Letting his eyelids close a thought came to him, a thought that had been pushing it's way to the forefront of his mind for a long time and now the older man was back it hit him hard, he was in love with Captain Jack Harkness.

  


The End.  
 

  



End file.
